


The Children of the RFA {UNDER EDITING}

by DemonizedStories



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yoosung, Possessive Han Jumin, Trans Character, What Was I Thinking?, Yoosung hates everything, all the guys try to steal him, everybody kinky, idk - Freeform, yoosung gets fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonizedStories/pseuds/DemonizedStories
Summary: (Really read the tags, and I apologize in advance for any OOC)It all started with one question in the chatroom from 707:“Can we have a meeting at Jumin’s house?”





	1. Chapter 1

-707 has entered the chat room-

-Jumin Han has entered the chat room-

707: Howdy 

-ZEN has entered the chat room- 

-V has entered the chat room- 

-Saeran has entered the chat room- 

Jumin: It got crowded fast. 

ZEN: V’s here too! 

Saeran:....

V: Hey. 

707: Anyway! I made this super-secret chat room to say a secret I found about Yossung~

Jumin: What’s the secret?

Saeran: Spill. It.

ZEN: Yoosung has a secret?

V: Continue.

707: I was bored and decided to spy on Yoosung, when he went to take a shower, and...

ZEN: Why were you spying on him in his bathroom?

707: Lemme finish! Anyway, so you know how Yoosung claims to be a Beta, right?

ZEN: Yeah? What's up with it?

707: I think he's actually an omega...


	2. More chatrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss a meeting.

Yoosung hummed happily as (s)he got dressed from his shower. Life was perfect, in a way. MC was happy, so he was happy... In a way. He sat on his bed and opened the messenger, realizing there was a chatroom, but when he tried to read it, it kept saying: "Acess Denied." So he made a new one, and everyone instantly joined. 'Weird.' He thought.  
  
Yoosung★: 707!! I need help!!

707: Ya?

Yoosung★: I can't see the last chatroom from an hour ago!!

Jumin: There was a previous chatroom? When?

ZEN: I don't remember any chatroom being created in the last hour.

707: lololol Yoosung's delusional

V: Yoosung, have you been getting enough sleep?

Yoosung★: I have!! I swear!!

Saeran: Are you sure?

V: Anyway, Luciel had a question.

707: I did!!! Can we have a meeting at your house, Yoosung??

Yoosung★: ???

Jumin: We decided to have a manual RFA meeting. Jaehee and MC will not be attending due to work. 

ZEN: We wanted to have it at your house.

Yoosung★: But guyyyssss I'm bussyyyy

Saeran: Busy playing LOLOL.

Yoosung★: stob being mean...

ZEN: What does LOLOL even stand for?

707: **"League of Loneliness of Life"**.

Jumin: Depressing.

V: None the less, can we hold that meeting today? 

Yoosung★: I guess... 

Jumin: How does 7:00 P.M. sound for everyone?

707: Good

Saeran: Okay

ZEN: Perfecto~

V: Good. 

Yoosung★: Okay... 

Jumin: See you all then.

-Jumin has left the chat room-

707: Bye-Bye!

-707 has left the chat room-

Saeran:...

-Saeran has left the chat room-

V: I hope our meeting goes well.

-V has left the chat room-

ZEN: Bai

-ZEN has left the chat room-

Yoosung★: guess I'll go...

-Yoosung★ has left the chat room-

-MC has joined the chat room-

-Jaehee has joined the chatroom-

MC: He's so oblivious to them~

Jaehee: Yup.

-Jaehee has left the chat room-

-MC has left the chatroom-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap i can write (kind of) long chapters when did i get this good

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I got so far.


End file.
